Finding My Haven
by HerDreamss
Summary: After his break with Elena, Stefan hides his sorrows from all pretending that everything is fine. Meeting Bonnie acidentally in class, she picks up on the pain he is truly going through and decides help him through this. Slowly the two friends confide things in each other, that they never told another. Gradually and unknowingly they begin to fall in love unaware of the results.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

" Chemistry, it's the foundation of human existence. Chemicals react, they subtract and within all that, our crazy hypnotic world is born. " Explained the AP Chemistry teacher Mr. Hoffman as his eyes quickly lingered to the familiar face of the bronze haired boy that was hastily trying to enter the classroom.

Trying not to be noticed, even though he knew he would not be granted that, Stefan quickly passed by as quietly as possible with his head looking down.

"Ah Mr. Salvatore! What an honor that you've graced us with your presence!" he said in a sarcastic excited tone, smearing at him

" You do realize it's been weeks since you entered my classroom Mr. Salvatore? I recall only seeing you the first—"

Not wanting to sit through a lecture about something he could care less about Stefan interrupted " I know…" he started giving a small exasperated sigh as he licked his bottom lip. Not being able to think of a good excuse, that would legitimize the absence of an 18 year old for this long, he cut to the apology, knowing his charm worked on _almost _all.

" It won't happen again Sir. I'm very sorry for interrupting your class" he said sincerely as he took a quick glance across the room, noticing a certain brunette who had the most puzzled look on her face as she looked him. Nodding his head slightly at her, he went over and sat down next to the empty seat beside her.

Sighing through his nose, Mr. Hoffman robotically nodded his head, continuing with his lesson.

"Now anyone want to give me an example of a realistic chemical reaction that occurs in our lives daily?" resonated the voice of Mr. Hoffman as Stefan took a seat next to Bonnie, who tilted her head and raised her eyebrow in confusion. All her friends quit coming to class a while ago, it seemed like they all had more important things to do than graduate.

" Stefan what—" she began only until interrupted

"Ms. Bennett, since you seem so chatty would you care to give me an example?"

Dumbfounded for a moment, Bonnie sat there trying to recall the question in the first place. "Uhh..sir…"

" Love." Muttered Stefan looking up to meet the eye of the teacher, trying to save Bonnie from embarrassment.

" Love, it's seen as almost the most powerful chemical reaction known to man. It can change everything in a blink of an eye. It can make you feel on top of the world, like your on cloud nine, like your unbeatable like you have all the power in the world but none of that matters when your with—" Stefan started in his deep sultry voice, only recalling Elena in thoughts but that lead him back to the reality that she was with his brother this morning. Shaking his head at the thought he hit back to reality

"…but it can also crush you…crumble you into tiny little pieces that are beyond repair… make you never want to breathe a single breath again. Make you never want to see the beauty of the daylight sun" he ended with his green almost sparkling as the girls in the class turned to look, all completely mesmerized.

Blinking slowly as she watched him answer, she found herself slightly moved by his words. His words were so deep, it was amazing how he didn't even have to think of the answer. They came straight from the heart, utterly pure and full of hurt. She had found out about his break up with Elena through Jeremy last night, which honestly surprised her because she thought there love was unbreakable. That Stefan's love for Elena was his strength. She was supposed to be his humanity. Sighing, Bonnie gave him a small smile of comfort knowing exact the turmoil he was going through.

Stefan shifted his brows, breaking the gaze between Bonnie and then looking at .

"Right…well…good" started , at lost for words at the excellent description Stefan gave. His chance of giving a smart remark completely taken away by the brilliance of the answer.

Just then the bell went off, and students began packing their things as they spoke with their friends, 's voice echoing them to read chapter 13 of the textbook.

Shoving her things into her bag, she walked out of the class room, trying to keep up with Stefan. His mind was so flustered, that he forgot to walk at a human pace.

"So what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, raising her brow and giving him a strange look as they stopped at his locker. Unlocking it, he pulled some books out placing them inside the locker.

" What?" Stefan shrugged not looking towards her, " I don't want my grades dropping" he lied as Bonnie let out a sarcastic chuckle, shaking her head she turned and leaned against the locker. " Oh please. I know your grades are the last of your worries. Why are you really here?" she turned her head towards him as he closed his locker, finally meeting gaze with her.

Stefan sighed shaking his head and licking his lips. " None of us come here anymore…at least I thought none of us did." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. " And I really wanted to just get away from everything… I just wanted to pretend for a moment that everything's fine and I'm just a _regular_ boy going to class. No drama. No supernatural. Just class." He uttered looking into her eyes, without blinking, one his human characteristics hat he forgot to do again.

Bonnie, tried giving him a half smile as she bit her cheek. This was her same reason as well. She had to take break from the heartache, the sacrifices, the murders. She would go crazy if she stayed in that little world. Mystic Falls High was her escape, where the supernatural had other things to worry about than chemistry.

Nodding her head, she completely understood him. " Me too," she whispered quietly looking down at her feet contemplating to ask him how he was doing. Of course she already knew the answer, but it seemed like the respectful thing to do. Especially since he was the only one that was there for her after Grams second and eternal death.

Shaking her head at the thought she looked back up at him. " A-Are you okay Stefan?" she asked quietly seeking eye contact with him. She could see the pain in his eyes, it was the same look she had when she found out Jeremy cheated on her.

Stefan breathed, out faking a small smile, appreciating her kindness. Bonnie was always such a kind girl, he felt bad that she got sucked into their mess. " I'm fine Bonnie" he assured as students began emptying the hallways, descending to their next class. " Thank you" he smiled " I'll see you later," he muttered, quickly disappearing before her eyes only leaving his musky scent and the wind to blow her hair.

She didn't know why, she still was surprised by the speed of vampires, especially when she was witch. The supernatural still didn't properly sink into her yet even though her best friends were vampires.

She knew she probably shouldn't meddle, but he came to her when no one else did and even though she wanted to be alone in that moment, she appreciated it _so _much. The least she could do was return the favor, because she knew after losing Elena he was far from okay. And after something like that no one should be left alone. Besides, she always did have a soft sopt for Stefan, ever since the first days he met him she knew his heart was pure. That he was a good person even though his nature forced him not to be. His daily fight to withstand human blood was something she completely admired and respected. She didn't understand how Elena could out such a good person through such pain but she wanted to be the person that helped him through his pain. Putting her bag's strap over her shoulder she walked to class, deciding she would stop by and visit him later to see how he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

[ Hey guys! I changed the title to Finding My Haven instead of Playing on Broken Strings because I liked it better :P and it sounds more appropriate. And I forgot to mention in my last piece that this fic is a continuation of tvd after episode 407 where Stefan and Elena break up, and sorry for any mistakes...its 4 am lol anywho enjoy!)

Bonnie sat on her porch steps, watching the light on the trees fade away leisurely as the sun slowly sank into its place. Grasping her phone, tightly in her hands she looked down at it, contemplating whether to text Stefan and see how he was.

She knew they weren't the greatest of friends, but they were _friends_, and he was going through something terrible alone and that just didn't seem right to her.

She had seen him when he was ripper Stefan…it was terrifying, for everyone and especially himself. His humanity was gone…his soul was broken. _He _was gone and instead replaced with something evil and dark, something that would harm innocent and even non-innocent.

" _No,_" she whispered looking back up at the sun that had disappeared before her only leaving a small line across the horizon reminding the world of its existence.

"I can't let him turn into…_that_ again. He'll destroy everything, everyone…even himself." She said to herself quietly, knowing as a witch she was to ensure the safety of people of this world from the supernatural. Which also included Stefan's safety from himself.

If it had been anyone else, she probably would not have made the effort but she knew the good in Stefan. Even her ancestors knew of his good. She had to protect that good even if meant be the annoying friend who wouldn't leave you alone. Plus, even though she wouldn't ever admit out loud or even in her thoughts, she knew she had a soft spot for him…a really tiny soft spot, hidden in the darkest most buried parts of her heart.

Sighing once and turning on her phone, " I hope your doing the right thing Bonnie" she mumbled to herself as she clicked his name and bit her lip in hesitation. " No I can't," she said shaking her head and putting her phone down quickly as if it would dial his number itself.

_" I don't wanna look like that clingy friend…or maybe he'll think I'm hitting on him , or worse Elena will!" _she thought to herself standing up and moving away from the phone and then realizing her stupidity. Stefan was such a kind person and so was Elena...and she knew they both respected her, they would never think that she assured herself with another sigh as she grabbed her phone again. But nonetheless, he had made it clear he wasn't in the mood to talk...not to her, not anyone and even though she didn't want to abide by that she kinda had to respect that. Wouldn't she want someone else to do the same?

Huffing loudly Bonnie locked her house up and ended wandering the streets, gazing at the minimal amount of stars she could see until she unintentionally ended up finding herself at a park, which was now baron, empty and dark.

A tiny smile came across her face as she recalled her Elena and Caroline being the princesses of the jungle gym, each taking turns pretending to be distressed royal princesses needing to be rescued. One of them would play the evil dragon, another a knight in shining armor and finally one would be the beautiful royal princess, though that spot was usually saved for Caroline because we all knew how persistent she was.

Giggling softly at the precious memory where all she had to worry about was not getting her clothes dirty, she walked to the now small looking swing set and sat down on it. Feeling the metal of chains in her palm, memories of the simpler days flooded her when her Grams used to bring her here and push her, with Bonnie screaming _higher, Grams, HIGHER! _at every push.

Kicking her foot on the ground, to give herself a start, she sighed sadly as she lifted.

"I miss you Grams" she whispered, holding on to the chains as she lightly swung on the swing barely lifting off the ground. She really wasn't too good at this, she was to use to being pushed by someone.

Lost in her thoughts, for a moment Bonnie hit reality again once she heard the sound of leaves crackling. Her heart skipped a beat, and she froze. She was a witch, she shouldn't be scared, she had magic on her side! But that just happened to slip her mind just as she heard the noise and all she knew was that she was a young girl alone in dark creepy looking park. Breathing out to calm herself, she jumped off the swing, turning around to see who it was.

" Who—"

"Bonnie?" called out Stefan appearing out from behind the trees, his face almost gleaming in the moonlight. It was as if the light of the moon was flirting with him, hitting all the perfect spots of his beautifully sculpted face in order to magnify his already flawless beauty.

" Oh Stefan," she said taking letting out exhaustive sigh of relief as she placed her hand on her heart as if trying to calm down the intensive beating.

He could hear her heart thumping ridiculously, almost skipping beats on its way as it rushed sweet blood through her body. He strained his hand into a fist, letting his nails rip into his skin in order to distract his brain from the human blood that ran through Bonnie. He walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder rubbing it slightly.

"It's okay Bonnie, it's just me" he assured her softly, reaching eye level with her since she was quite petite, but for such a tiny thing to have such a fast and _loud_ heart was pretty incredible hence he wanted to act fast and calm her before she hurt herself.

Breathing out again, Bonnie nodded her head, trying to recollect herself again.

"I seriously almost had a heart attack" she said almost in a scolding tone and then ended up letting out a chuckle. Stefan watched her as her lip curled as she 'scolded' him and unknowingly he laughed as well " I know I could hear" he chuckled, with his smile lighting up his perfectly sculpted face. It felt like he hadn't smiled or laughed in ages…his world was so gloomy; there was barely any room for happiness. It felt strange yet _good_ hearing his own laugh.

Shaking her head and laughing she whacked him playfully on the arm, her heart fluttering at the sight of his smile. She knew he could hear the sound of her heart but hopefully that flutter didn't make sounds. " What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, wrapping her arm around the pole of the swing set next to her.

Stefan let out an exhaustive sigh, walking over to one of the swings and sat down on it. It had been _decades_ since he sat on of these.

" Well…well firstly I'm sorry for scaring you, you know I didn't mean too. Again I didn't think anybody would be here" he chortled lightly, as she let out a chuckle through her nose walking over and sitting down on the swing next to him.

" And yea...Caroline has _company_ over…and by company I mean Tyler, and she's already doing so much for me by letting me crash, so I thought the least I could do was leave when they're having ' hot vampire-hybrid sex' " Stefan shuddered making Bonnie shudder along with him at the thought. " No details Stefan!" she chuckled, looking over at him and he shrugged, giving her a tiny smile before turning his head to look into the sky. The moon shone above them brightly but soon was to be covered by the dark clouds he saw rolling in.

Watching him look at the sky, she looked up herself admiring the beauty of nature she held so close.

" Stefan…I'm sorry for what happened to you…" she said quietly still gazing up at the sky.

Biting his the corner of his lower lip Stefan stayed silent not removing gaze as well.

" I'm fine Bonnie, don't worry. Like I said to you, to Caroline...to _everybody, _ I'm just completely **fine.**" His tone becoming colder as he got up from the swing. " I just don't wanna talk about it.. in fact there is nothing to talk about! I just—I'm—" his tone becoming worse and worse the more he came to a loss of words " Fine!" he yelled out angrily, as Bonnie jumped slightly before getting out of her seat and going towards him but enough to keep distance. His back was towards hers as she spoke to him.

"You're not fine Stefan! This is not fine! And it's okay to be not fine Stefan, she's with your brother and it's okay to be hurt Stefan!" she explained with pieces of hurt shackling out of her own voice." I know how it feels—" she started.

" _No Bonnie, you actually don't know how it feels!"_ he exclaimed turning around to face her causing her to take a cautionary step back. " You don't know how it feels to have the love of your life in love with your brother! You don't know how it feels to sit back happily and watch them and pretend to be okay because you **owe ** them that much!" he yelled

" It was my fault that Damon turned! My fault that Elena turned! My fault that I ripped their humanity away and changed them into monsters! Now the least that I can do for **them **is be okay that they found love within each other! The least that I can do is respect their love after I turned them both into something evil! It's the absolute _least _I could do after tearing their humanity! I should be happy that in their evil they found love! I should see it as a blessing that god offered me the chance to help create their love after what I did to them!" he yelled angrily and sadly with his voice breaking up as he fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face. He was living in world completed with guilt for ruining his brother's and girlfriend's life and in his eyes he was now serving the punishment for his actions by having to live knowing and watching them together.

Bonnie listened and watched him quietly, with her own tears streaming down her face. She shook her head, trying to wipe the water from her eyes as she moved closer to him and looked down at him.

" No," she started as moved her hand across her face again " No I don't know what your feeling, no I don't know _how_ it feels to have your brother in love with your girl but you know what I do know Stefan? I know **pain**! I watched my grandmother, my best friend…my everything die in front of my eyes… twice! I felt her life escape this world through my own bare hands! I felt her soul rip to pieces, I heard her scream my name in agony! And you know why? It was all because of me! I should have listened to her! And now I have to live everyday without her! I miss her so much Stefan! She was the only one who put me first, she cared for me _so _much…she did anything for me…and now I go everyday without her and every time I think about her a little part of me dies knowing I can never see my grandmother again…and here you are telling me I don't know how you feel! Well I do because I've felt pain too! I know how it sears through your heart and makes you want to rip it out!" she exclaimed angrily with even more tears trickling down her face to neck down to her shirt, completely soaking it.

" Bonnie I—" Stefan tried to interrupt, wanting to tell her he didn't mean it like that, that it was an accident, hat he said was stupid and he should have never said, he wasn't thinking straight. But she shook her head and raised her hand silencing him so she could continue.

" And not only do I know that pain but I know how it feels like when your love falls for another! I know that feeling they get when they see that person! I know how you feel when you see her! And I know how much it hurts!" she yelled with her voice tearing apart and her knees feeling weak.

Stefan looked up at her, his face completely hurt that it felt like a sin just watch someone so beautiful in such pain. Tear's strolled down his face as he broken down crying. " I'm sorry Bonnie, I'm so sorry" he apologized, crying into his hands " It just hurts _so _much, she broke my heart Bonnie! I loved her so much, I still do! I would have done anything for her! She was my everything…my best friend, my girlfriend...my humanity…and now she's with the person that deep down I know I probably love the most in this world and I hate him for that!" he cried as Bonnie's heart broke for him, hearing him say such sad things. Forgetting everything she unconsciously and mechanically bent down and took him into her arms, cradling him gently in her as she rubbed his back with her hand.

" I know Stefan, it hurts, I know it does" she whispered into his ear as he sobbed in her arms. " You have every right to be angry and upset…but you're going to be okay Stefan. You're going to get through this. You're so strong Stefan and brave. Everything's going to be okay." she assured him kissing the top of his instinctively as she would to a child. "I promise you, you will be okay, alright?" she whispered as tears streamed down her face while she rocked him ever so softly, and unknowingly eased a little bit of his pain by simply being there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

There was an eerie sort of peace that early dawn that drifted Mystic Falls. The sun was slowly peeking, turning the dark clouds into a musky purple shade mixed with tints of pink. The fog was slowly beginning to clear, but even the fog could not hide the bright colours of the fallen leaves each painted with autumn's fashion of burgundy, mustard and copper. Bonnie's eyes opened gradually, feeling heavy across her lids clearly begging for her to keep them closed. As soon as they opened she felt the pain in her neck and groaned lightly as she sat up rubbing it realizing she had been sleeping on the sofa. Though it was not comfortable, she had to admit she hadn't had such relaxing and peaceful sleep in ages. Each night she was terrorized with memories of her Grams, with memories of her vampire mother...with guilt spewing out of her soul.

But tonight...tonight was different. The moment her head hit the sofa, she fell into a deep sleep with no memory of she dreamt of. That's if she dreamt. It was as if her mind turned off. Like she was given a break.

She wished she could continue sleep but something in the pit of her stomach dawned at her to wake up and then she realized what as her hand massaged her neck and her eyes fell to the couch across her where Stefan Salvatore lay sleeping peacefully.

A Salvatore, sleeping on her couch. That was something you didn't see everyday.

Turning her head she looked outside, to see the sun rising before her eyes and the colours of night fading into peaks of yellow and orange. She turned her head back to Stefan, tilting it as she watched him sleep with a tiny curve forming on her lips.

It was as if an angel had fallen from the heavens and landed before her. Each inch of his body was carved so perfectly that it looked like he was mistakenly put into the category of human when he was created. As if the heavens, accidentally placed him with humans forgetting that he had the characteristics of angel. He was kind, caring...and _very_ beautiful.

The world worked in such mysterious ways, she thought, how could someone so beautiful and so kind be a creature of such evil? How could every bone in her body tell her to abandon and kill him when her heart ached for his pain and wished for his well being?

After seeing him so broken and torn last night, she formed a new kind of respect for Stefan. Not that she already didn't respect him…but this, it seemed different. She him in a new light…a better light.

"A light that keeps showing off his hot bod Bonnie" she mumbled to herself biting her cheek as if to punish herself. She had to stop looking at Stefan that way, he was her best friend's ex and in the unwritten girl code,that was against law. But then again not like Elena was following those rules.

_But your not Elena_ she thought in her head. Besides he was a vampire, she could respect as him as much she wanted to but she would not let herself take it anything farther than respect.

Nodding her head as if to indicate her sub conscious that she agreed with her. Then turning her head towards the big grandfather clock that stood in her living room she read the time. She had about an hour and a half to get up and dressed before class.

Looking at Stefan once again, she decided to let him sleep in a bit longer. It looked as if he was at peace in his somber and she didn't want to ruin that. Maybe his confessions to her also gave him ease like they had done to her. She truly hoped they did, she now knew and understood his pain and prayed that somehow telling her about it eased it a bit.

He was in such a terrible and distraught phase last night that he couldn't go home. He couldn't face Caroline and repeat the story to her, it would firstly make her feel guilty that she hadn't asked him but he didn't want to be that guy complaining to his ex girlfriend's friends. However, Bonnie assured him that it was nothing like that, they weren't just Elena friends now…they were his too. And that's why she insisted that he crash as her place. After all it was a better alternative to him roaming the streets and being vulnerable enough to attack someone. That's what made him agree.

With a sigh, she ran fingers through her hair and got off of the couch, massaging her neck as climbed the stairs. Undressing quickly she hopped into a hot shower and a few minutes after found herself in a simple navy blue romper and brown wedges. She quickly blow dried her hair straight and grabbed her bag and headed back down.

Entering the kitchen, she started a pot of coffee and peeked her head into the living room. Still a Salvatore there, she thought just as coffee finished brewing. Pouring herself a cup and Stefan as well she walked into the living room.

" Stefan" she called out as she entered causing him to stir and rub the sleep off his eyes. Sitting up he stretched, finding himself in an unfamiliar place. He had barely ever spent more than five minutes at Bonnie's. This was something completely new.

" I made some coffee. Which I'm terrible at making but everything tastes bad to guys anyway" she smiled putting the cup on the coffee table before him and sitting across from him.

Stefan smiled " Thanks Bonnie" he said reaching for the cup and taking a sip. Automatically his face practically turned green and he spit the coffee right back in, " Bonnie everything tastes bad but that was just nasty!" he said putting it down and laughing.

"Hey!" her jaw dropped " It's not that bad!" she protested.

" It's not…it's really bad." He laughed making her take another sip and nod her head in agreement embarrassingly.

" It is isn't it?" she said laughing along with him starting both their mornings on a good note.

Chuckling, he turned his head to the clock noticing the time. He barely ever showed up to class and whenever he did he was _always _late. Standing up immediately, he looked at Bonnie with an earnest smile. " Thank you Bonnie—"

"Stefan you don't have to thank me…it's friends do right?" she smiled making him nod his head in agreement. She knew he would thank her for last night, for being there for him, for being the to cry on but in her eyes as a friend she couldn't be thanked for something that came with the job.

"Well I gotta get back to Care's and change…I'll see you in class right?" he asked with a tint of hope in his voice, almost as if he wanted her to say yes.

Bonnie nodded her head. " Chemistry." she smiled walking him to the door where he gave her a quick a hug and then jet out the door.

As he raced to Caroline's, unknowingly a goofy smile formed on his face. He hadn't had such a great morning in what seemed forever. " Chemistry" he whispered to himself with a small chuckle escaping his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Stefan had last been with Elena. Sometimes in his moments of loneliness when he was with her, he would try imagining a life without her. Back then she was a human. She was vulnerable. Killable and as much as it was gruesome to say it she was eatable. There was a concrete end for her. And that's what terrified him the most. She was a simple human girl that would grow, that would age and that would soon die one day leaving him alone in the world.

He tried often not to think about those days, but he couldn't help it. He had to. Things weren't always going to like this. He imagined the pain and heartache he would go through without Elena and suddenly here he was today.

Without her.

Yet something was different, yes he was hurt but it was nothing like he had imagined because in some strange unidentifiable way, he was…okay… well maybe not okay but better off than what he imagined before.

That lonely night with Bonnie when he broke down and told her the truth about his unsettling feelings for Elena was probably one of the most painful days of his life. He thought his life would continue to be like that over and over again. Yet, oddly enough it wasn't. Was it because he let if off his chest finally?

The thought puzzled him deeply. Elena was supposed to be the love of his life, and he had lost her so why was he not in excruciating pain? Why had he not turned back into the ripper?

His train of thought was broken as the school bell rang loudly, causing students to stir and rush to their classes. Stefan placed his books in his locker and took another out, closing the locker afterwards.

Just as he was running through his thoughts, the tiny little brunette who had helped him during his most difficult times sped across the halls.

A small smile curved his lips as her hair flung through the speed. He saw the tiny spark of relief on her face as she ran to him hastily.

" Holy crap! I'm late aren't I? My alarm didn't ring this morning and then I couldn't find my bag! And of course I had a flat out of all days!" Bonnie exclaimed, out of breath as she quickly unlocked her locker. Shoving some of her textbooks in as he leaned against the locker, watching her as she panicked, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"Wait, why aren't you in class?! Am I early?!" she bellowed, slamming the locker a bit to hard as she turned to face him.

Stefan shook his head " Nope. You're still late. I've just taken this class a few hundred times so I can afford to be late" he chuckled as she smirked with a haughty sigh.

In all honesty, Stefan wasn't one to be tardy even if he had the curriculum memorized. He wasn't one of those showoff boys that felt badass for interrupting the class. He was purposely putting off class not for enjoyment of seeming like a bad ass but to wait for her. Deep down he knew he was taking his time for her, but he wasn't ready to admit that to anyone. Nor to himself. Especially himself.

"Aw great, we're gonna get it from Hoffman today" she complained, saddling her bag over shoulder as they both walked to class.

"We? You mean you Bon. Either Hoffman loves me or he fears me cause I'm the only student he can't make feel stupid… The rest I can't speak for." Stefan said with a joking over confident smirk that turned into laughter as Bonnie stopped and gave him a look.

"Oh yea, so we're all pretty much deemed stupid because we're not a 163 year old vampire who practically lived during all the scientific revelations"

"Yup. Pretty much." Stefan replied jokingly as Bonnies eyes narrowed and her am raised and she whacked him. He couldn't help but laugh and soon enough both were running down the hall ways, with Bonnie chasing behind Stefan laughing as she tried to hit him.

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan sat at their lunch table, with their books and food flowing across the table. They were in a midst of discussion-which seemed more like a lecture to Stefan- about why he wasted money and food on his lunch that he was not going to eat.

As Bonnie continued with her lecture, Stefan caught a fairly recognizable blonde walk through the door.

"Well well well, look who decided to grace us with her presence" Stefan chuckled as Bonnie turned her head to see whom he was talking about.

"What? Is that Caroline? Has the queen decided walk among us?" Bonnie added in sarcastically as Caroline approached them, giving them both a look.

Both Stefan and Bonnie made it a thing to tease the rest of the gang about school. They were literally the only ones that showed up, which they both secretly enjoyed but it also gave them a chance to team up and make fun of the rest.

" Oh come on you guys" Caroline chuckled, grabbing a seat next to her best friend Bonnie as she gave her a hug.

" But you do know you're kinda three classes late" Bonnie chuckled

" Yea well I have all of eternity to catch up on those. Besides better late than never" Caroline replied turning her head to her current roommate Stefan. " How are you? I was gonna tell you, but you left before I woke up that—" Caroline started but was cut off before she could finish.

Both her and Stefan, straightened up as their hearing sense maximized.

_"But I don't want you to go to class" Damon whined playfully, as he played with Elena's fingers he then leaned into her neck, slowly nibbling on it with his wet tongue._

_" I want you to stay with me all day and all night, making sweet long love"_

_Elena bit her lip, almost melting in her seat. She couldn't help but release a small moan._

_"Stay. Please?" Damon whispered into her ear kissing it._

_"Okay but I haven't been to class in like a month and the school has already started calling my house-"_

_Damon pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes " Fine, you can go. But come right to me after your done." He said giving her his charming alluring smile._

_Elena smiled, leaning over and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him vulgarly with tongue as Damon grabbed her behind squeezing it tight making Elena giggle._

_Pulling away with her giggles, she shut the door to his car and waved at him watching him speed off._

" What happened? You guys? Helllooo?" Bonnie said waving her hand in front of Stefan. Caroline and him both zoned out at the same time, looking at each other.

Caroline with a disheartened look and Stefan's face unreadable.

"You guys can't go all Raven Baxter on me, what happened?" Bonnie asked again looking at Stefan and then Caroline who was focused on Stefan.

" I was going to tell you that …E…Elena was going to be coming to class today" Caroline said to Stefan almost sadly.

She didn't want to see Stefan go through that pain of seeing Elena. Especially since she hadn't been there for him these past couple of weeks.

Stefan had heard through the grape vine, that they were together…that they were spending time together, that they were hanging out together…and that they were sleeping together. But hearing it from her own mouth made him cringe. He didn't know if he was ready to see her. He hadn't laid eyes on her since the day they broke up.

He couldn't even lie and say he wasn't trying to avoid her because in all honesty he was. But she made that easy since she barely left home…his _old _home.

Not once did his brother come to check on him if he was okay. Yes he did try calling him but nothing other than that. But could he really blame him? He lived his entire existence without love and now he finally found it. Of course he was going to spend all day with her. Even though it repulsed him.

Or at least that's how Stefan justified it in his head. No matter how angry he wanted to be at his brother, his mind always lead him back to the fact that he was the one who turned him.

But at least someone was on his side even when he wasn't on his own. Bonnie wasn't quiet about her resentment towards Damon and wasn't trying to be.

_" How can he not even come visit you!? Ugh! What is wrong with him! I know he could 'help' about who he fell in love with but come on that doesn't make it any better! He's your older brother and the least he could do is come check up on you! This is one of the reasons I'm glad I don't have any siblings, if this is how they turn out than I'd rather not have one"_

Stefan was departed from his thoughts as Bonnie's voice reeled him back into reality.

"Stefan? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked with concern in her voice as she looked into eyes.

Stefan let out an exasperated sigh, forcing a small smile. He didn't want Bonnie to worry about him. Like she said, he was going to be okay...especially if she was there to catch him fall.

Just then a familiar scent lingered Stefan's and Caroline's nose as Elena stepped into the cafeteria.


End file.
